The broad objectives of this Symposium are to determine the current level of knowledge of the mechanisms of animal pain and the mechanisms and effectiveness of medications and procedures for its control. The specific aim is to organize and conduct a Symposium on Animal Pain and Its Control at a neuroscientific level. The long-term objective is to improve understanding of animal pain within the scientific community and improve the human use of animals in teaching and research. This will not only lead to improvement of animal care, but will also improve the level of research data generated as relates to control of human pain. The plan for this Symposium is to bring together the leading scientists in the study of animal pain along with representation of various disciplines involved in teaching and research with animals. These participants will benefit directly from the program. They will in turn utilize this information in programs at their own institutions. The proceedings will be published. This will provide an informational source for other institutions which are not represented at the Symposium. Finally, we plan to summarize the four-day meeting into such format it can be presented to the 1991 International Meeting of Laboratory Animal Science to provide improvements in pain control and animal welfare in teaching and research throughout the world.